treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Cat's Shady Shelter
'''Cat's Shady Shelter '''is an episode of Treehouse TV. Plot It’s a very hot, sunny day and Cat is looking for some shade. She tries hunkering down under a bush, but the branches are prickly and she doesn’t like lying in the dirt. Next she tries a shady spot under Dragon’s car, but it’s a little too greasy and smells funny, too. Dragon asks Beaver to build Cat a shady shelter, but Beaver says it’s too hot to be doing any work! Dragon decides to do it himself – and then quickly realizes building a shelter with a roof and walls will take too long. Meanwhile Cat tries sitting in the shade of a tree – but the birds are too chirpy and a squirrel keeps dropping acorns on her head. Dragon decides he’ll make Cat her very own tree – and glues some sticks and paper leaves to his broom. His makeshift tree doesn’t make much shade, though, and he doesn’t have a bigger broom, so Dragon realizes he’s going to have to be more clever. He quickly puts together a shelter using pizza boxes, but when Cat tries it out it falls apart – and now she smells like tomatoes and cheese! Mailmouse suggests getting Cat to wear a hat, but Cat doesn’t want to wear a hat (what self-respecting cat would?) Dragon realizes clouds are good at blocking the sun, so he holds a towel in the air to create his own little cloud. Cat likes this shady spot, but Dragon’s arms quickly get tired. Dragon thinks about how much simpler it is when the sky is cloudy. You don't have to worry about looking for shade, and "...If it starts to rain, you just pop open your umbrella!" And then he realizes. "If an umbrella can keep the rain off you... it can keep the sun off you, too!" Dragon opens up his umbrella and props it up over Cat – and now Cat has a nice cozy shady spot. He’s a very clever Dragon! Segments * Meow Means Yeow! * Made in the Shade * A Hat for Cat * Proud of His Cloud Trivia * Alligator and Ostrich do not appear in this episode. * This is the second episode featuring a hot sunny day, it's hot again in Dragon's Lemonade Stand. * Dragon tries making Cat many different shelters that don't work, first he asks Beaver to help him which he refuses because of it hot and sunny, then he tries using a broom with sticks, then he tries making one out of pizza boxes, then he gives her some hats to try on which was given the idea from Mail Mouse dropping by, then a plunger attached to a towel shaped like a cloud, then an umbrella while Cat is in her basket relaxing under it. * When Cat is trying to find so many shady places, Dragon's car is leaking oil, which could be a bad thing, he should have done something about that to stop the car from leaking oil. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes